First Contact: Book 1 Origins
by shadowwaker 54
Summary: In a world where anything can happen, seven outcasts from different walks of life come together to do something good.However unbeknownst to them, a darker evil is emerging.
1. Prologue:A New Beginning

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a long time. Life kicked me in the butt like usual. From School to adulthood and other things i'm not at liberty to say due to personal reasons. But that's not what this is about. I'm here to say I'm back and this time, I wanna tell a story that I wanted to tell since 2012. Yes, in a sense, is a 2nd attempt to make Heroes vs Villians First Contact, however the title is shorten to just First Contact. Better and shorter name. Now I do have a plan going forward but I am not at liberty to discuss(Reccuring phrase huh). Hope you guys like it. More chapters coming up this week.**

**_Ephesians 4:22_**

**_that, in reference to your former manner of life, you lay aside the old self, which is being corrupted in accordance with the lusts of deceit_**

* * *

_Prologue:A New Beginning_

_(Cue 1st Movement by Michael Giacchino)(0:27)_

_In Order to understand everything, you must do one thing._

_Forget about everything you were told: The lies people made, the expectations of others and the doubts you held for so long. This tale isn't for the weak minded nor the strong willed, it's for everyone._

_It's a story about heroism, redemption, hope, joy, triumph, purpose and the discovery of oneself._

_From the stars above and to the oceans below, our tale begins in the not so distant future. Where technology has advanced further than anticipated, life on earth is interesting to say the least._

_Majority of life is filled with humans, plants, animals and even to the tiny microorganisms that live and thrive on the sun, for the most part. While there is advancement , there's also some drawbacks: Ideas of War, Terror, and Xenophobia has raged upon the media of planet earth like wildfire, people disregarding empathy and compassion for the sake of the own selfish gain, rumors of beings different from one another being treated like dirt and even the world's leaders have lost their way._

_However, despite this, there is hope. A list of tales have been heard since the dawn of time. Tales such as a man with a rocket pack on his back fighting Nazis in World War II, Aliens from another planet coming to earth and defending it from other invaders, five mystical lions descending from the stars above and many others have come to the defense of earth and beyond._

_But as time went by, the tales of such protectors went mute, as people who witness these events have often been ridiculed for believing in such 'myths' or 'fantasy'._

_Ridicule leads to resentment, resentment leads to anger and anger leads to loss of hope._

_And so, people just gave up. With no one or nowhere to turn to, people decided that they are better off without these heroes, these protectors and it doesn't just apply on planet earth, but the entire multiverse itself. If hope Is lost, dark forces will be unleashed: from alien conquerors, evil trolls underneath towns and villages, cults of the dark arts and even beings made out of the darkness in people's hearts has sprung up. Sure, while the multiverse has its protectors, none of them are enough._

_Far too many are scattered, many have lost families, friends and love ones due to the unconnected threats happening. To make matters worse, the pantheon of gods, goddess, masters of time and space and others have made it their mission to not let anyone outside their respective universes to interfere, due to potentially causing more damage than intended. Not realizing that if the problems left unintended, the problems will bite back._

_All seemed bleak and hopeless. Even the tales and myths of legend have not stood the test of time._

_That being said…..even the darkest shadows can be filled with light._

_The Tale that you about to listen is for everyone. The reader, you, must decide to proceed and enter a world where anything can happen, where life can be unpredictable._

_Life gives hardships, but also a reason to live. So, dear reader…._

_Are you ready...for a new beginning?_

* * *

**Again, Thanks Guys for reading. Hope you guys like it and leave a review. Tell me what you like about the prologue. **

**Note: I do have a life and I may not update as fast as possible, but I will try to get new chapters done.**

**_In Loving Memory of Stan Lee_**

**_'The Only Advice anybody can give is this, if you wanna be a writer, keep writing. And read all you can, read everything'_**


	2. 1:Intro to High School Blues

**Hey Guys, Thanks to those that reviewed and followed my story so far. Look I'll be honest, I'm still kinda unsure about this due to me handling this story. It's gonna be starting out small and even then, I want to tell a great story and even if I don't have reviews although reviews are welcomed. Again I need to schedule my posting dates someday but right now, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy.**

**_Job 8:7:_****_Though your Beginning was insignificant, yet your end will increased greatly_**

* * *

_Sometimes, you shouldn't need to stand out;It only cause more trouble than intended_

The first day in a new school can be overwhelming; with the constant worries of not fitting in, the potential target on the student's self worth & among other things that are too mentally draining to talk about, especially if you are the new kid.

"_Mi__jo_, you're ready?" The Voice of my mother echoed through the building and caught my attention. I glance at her and see her in a business suit with suitcase in hand, which means mom is heading to work after dropping me off the principal's office; which the office itself is rather normal, with the few 'motivations' frames hanging in the wall, which is expected for most public schools. Granted this might not be exactly like public but hey, you deal with it...

"Mom, I'm ready as always, you repeated this multiple times during the move yesterday and this morning.' I said with a hint of annoyance. My mom rolled her eyes at me humorously.

"Drew, of course I remind you a-lot, you're my son. It's a mother's Job to be 'worried' while trying to work on a case that could potentially change the life of a kid in need of a home." She said half jokingly. She tends to be a bit of odd one in terms of her parenting. Usually most mothers play either the soft and sweet or hard and mean; instead she is both and honestly am very much grateful for that.

"I know that mama. It's also my job for me to remind you that I can handle this and to be a youthful rebel that I am." I replied back earnestly. A smile crook up my face and she in turn smiled back. Though her smile changed as soon as she heard the word 'rebel', which to my own frustration I shouldn't have said that. Slipped of the tongue as they say.

"Drew, you are not a rebel, You are a good kid with a kind heart." She said as motherly as possible. I hope what she said is true, which admittledy I have some doubts about; All I can say is she is really trying to understand and I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially if you are reading this. Besides there's a reason I don't talk a-lot about my past. Yet despite this, Her concern for my wellbeing hasn't faded in the slightest.

"Look _mama, _It's just been a rough few weeks since the move. Moving from The Bronx to Connecticut, leaving your family for a new opportunity at your job and...dad." I looked away and for a brief instance I saw my mother teared up a bit. I feel not just sadness for myself but for my mom as 's one thing to move, is another to lose your best friend...especially if he's also your husband and dad. Tears started to well up in my eyes...it's been only 4 years since...I'm not ready to talk about it, Not yet; Before I continued, My mom slowly approached me and pulled me into a hug, the type of hug that not only reassures me but herself as well.

"Sorry Ma, I shouldn't..."

"You have nothing to apologize mijo, I miss him as well. We both did." With a minute passed, we departed from each other and stood there in silence. With nothing else to to say and all the sadness lifted from the room, I decided to speak up.

"Mom, When will the principal be here, isn't he suppose to be here by now." I asked. It's been only 30 minutes and already no sign of the principal being on time...which is a bit ironic since most principals are often always at their desks toying around and act like they run the school...which in hindsight they technically do but some abuse their power for personal gain...ok I said too much.

"I saw him outside before we entered the building, doing an announcement about a spring play happening later on in march." She replied in agreement.

"Which is two months from now and do you see the way he's announcing the play. 'The Crucible in Modern times'. Not a bad idea in paper but it's like he's trying to be inclusive without the understanding the context of the story and the time period he's making the theater department of the school doing." I said with a hint of cringe. If you wanted to make a story set in modern times, don't try to be inclusive for the sake of inclusiveness.

"Right! While the novel itself is an interesting read, an adaptation of the book set now would be a bit hard to due and you need to be aware on how things were back then vs how things are now." My mom explained thoughtfully. Before she can continue, the door behind us opened and in came a middle aged man with folders in his hand, panting a bit heavily while trying to get the folders from falling off of his hands.

"Sorry I'm late folks, I was having to deal with two student incidents this morning after the announcement. One with very bad daddy issues and the other is a prankster with a habit of being in my bad list a-lot." The principal said with a hint of dismissive tone but nonetheless friendly attitude. So far he seems fine.

"Oh, where's my manners, I'm Principal Sawyer, head of Harpers Cove High school and former intern for Professor Stockman up in New York City. How are you both?" He said in a proud tone.

"I'm Vera Riverside, Social Worker, used to be part of the Good Shepard services up in Bronx and It's nice to meet a fellow new yorker here in Harpers Cove." Mom said enthusiastically. Then it's my turn to greet the principal and see how it goes.

"I'm Drew Riverside, Former student at Bronx Academy of Promise and currently enrolling student of Harpers Cove. Hey." I said polite yet I finished the sentence a bit Awkward then intended. Before any of us continue, The principal looked at me and my mom back and forth. Which means he isn't convince me and my mom are related; obviously I'm not related to her biologically, I was adopted after all...crap it's not a no brainer for you guys huh.

"Say, are you a pale Mexican? or some form of ethnicity I haven't heard of yet. Honestly I want to know exactly so that way if I offended you, I would refer to you by your given name." He said in the most casual yet insensitive way ever.

My mom raised her eyebrows while I rolled my eyes at him. Just when I think when things go fine, he just have to be that type of guy. No filter and just trying hard.

"Principal Sawyer, my son isn't a pale Mexican, He's adopted and while I do appreciate you trying to understand, you shouldn't try to assume who's who." My mom responded calmly yet firm in her words, standing up straight to further emphasize her point; this cause the principal to fumble a bit, trying to get himself in order. He then moved to his desk and pulled out the folder, throwing an apologetic smile at us.

"I am sorry, I can be a bit...uneducated at times, but I am learning as we speak. Now without further ado, we shall began the process of getting young Riverside here the harpers cove high welcome." He said while grabbing the folders of my old school back in bronx. We took our seats and mom has a smirk on her face, definitely own that statement. Now for the boring part, transfer papers, any recorded offenses of the school, grades and finally just normal stuff as usual...

* * *

_12 minutes later_

After getting everything settled, the principal approved the transfer papers, understood the how on new school transfer works and finally head to my first day at school. Principal Sawyer passed the schedule to mom and she pass it to me.

"With that, there's your schedule for the rest of the school year and I also take the liberty of getting some electives on their based on your interests and grades. Hope you enjoy your first day of school Padawan. Because from here on in, your life won't be the same." He said with the most mediocre Yoda impression and I gave him my thanks while my mom shook hands with him before leaving out the door with me following suit.

Outside the principal's office, I read the schedule in my hand; I have Science 9 for 1st block, Geometry for 2nd Block, History 3rd block, Film Studies for Block 4 and finally Gym 9 for Block 5. This is promising but still don't know who the teachers are. My Mom stood outside with her briefcase and looking at her phone to pass the time. I placed my Captain America bagpack on my back and walk up to her. This is it...my first day, already I'm nervous; which I should've feel it when I was in the principal office yet I didn't. Must be a 'riverside' thing I guess.

"Okay, got your schedule, I got a case to review about a middle class family to check, which is a no pressure and now you're off to class, anything else you need _mi osito_." Really Ma? Not in front of the faculty and staff.

"Seriously Mama, Not here now" I am a bit embarrassed but even then I gave her a sincere smile.

"I know, you need space and such. Just remember, I want you to be safe, have fun and I love you." She then pressed her lips on my cheek and affectionately hugged me until she's done.

"Yeah mama, you too as well. Get whoever needs a family a family." I said with my head held high a bit. With that being said, we both make our way to our exits, mine to my new locker, her's at the parking lot.

* * *

_The hallways of Harpers Cove_

I walk passed a few students who were wondering through the halls or heading to somewhere else. Whatever the reason is, I am kinda relieved it wasn't crowded. With no teacher in sight I grabbed my airpods from my pockets of my black jeans and link it up to my phone's bluetooth.

**(Cue Algorhythm by Donald Glover)**

Bopping my head to the beat of the music, I continue my way towards the locker I was assigned; it was top rowed apparently and from what I heard it was away from most students and staff, which means I have a way to blend in and not be stood out. Just a normal guy right?

"So far so good. No one is really paying attention, which is good." I muttered softly yet loud enough to be heard at close proximity. As I reached toward the end of the hall, I notice there are less and less activity in the school. Which again, good thing right. I opened the locker with the number combination '12 7 20'. Once I input the numbers, the door to the locker opened and I notice something falling down to the ground.

'What the shizz?" I paused the music playing in my ear and remove the airpods out of my ear.

**(End Algorhythm by Donald Glover)**

Bending over to grab the object in question, I pick it up and examine it a bit closer. It looks like at first, a piece of the locker paint falling off but upon closer inspection, it doesn't have any lightweight material. Matter of fact, It was kinda heavy despite the small size that it is. Before I can say anything, someone bumped in to me and dropped their stuff on floor.

"Gaah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump in to you on purpose." The new voice exclaim, to which I turn around and decide to help the stranger in need.

"It's okay, I was a bit distracted myself." Suddenly I saw the stranger in question. The Stranger is a girl with brown skin, wearing a red sweater with a white skirt and wearing brown ankle boots on her feet. I notice she has curly black hair and brown eyes, which my own gray eyes made contact with.

"Uhh...Hi." That's all I said to her admittedly, I am not sure what to say besides that. I'm kinda...amazed?

"Hey." She said kindly. She grabbed her stuff off the floor and I handed the rest to her back. Crap, what to do; ask her name, what she likes, does she want to be friends at all...Think something and say something Drew!

"Umm, Hey, I say that already, sorry...I mean why shouldn't I apologize, I just met you." I fumbled...and started to play with my hair a bit before thinking some excuse to say.

"You know we could play who's who, let's start with me, My name's Moana Waialiki, I'm from the tiny island of Motunui, which is around in Samoa. Your turn." She encourage me to tell me a bit of myself. My eyes widen a bit and I nodded in return.

"Okay, My name's Drew Riverside, New kid on the block, from the Bronx in New York City and just a normal guy, nothing more." I replied sincerely while figeting my hair less, which she chuckled briefly.

"Normal? I find that hard to believe." she said while standing up from the floor. I did the same and placed the object in my pockets; so far this is going good. don't mess it up.

"Why is that? you just met me!" I said incredulously. She titled her head and looked at me like I just said the most controversial opinion ever.

"Well, Yes, we just met, but so far you are kind, you could've just be a jerk and just not help me out or even ignore me like the rest of the school, besides .."

**"Principal Sawyer!"** We both said outloud at the same time. I clapped my mouth shut with my hands while Moana just hold her laughter in. Then all laughter proceed to be out.

"Okay, Now we met each other." I said with the most sincere tone while wiping the tears in my eyes, panting for air, which something me and Moana shared currently.

"Seriously, Guy couldn't even be serious if he wanted to." She said while holding her stomach. This is so far the most I laughed in a while and with a..friend. yeah Friend.

Suddenly a teacher saw the commotion we were causing and with one look at us, he manage to silence us a bit.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in class or lunch, I don't care just get where you're going and keep it down, we are watching The Dark Crystal, so unless you don't want to visit Principal 'PC' I suggest you get to it." The teacher, Mr Gordon, said with the most authoritive tone ever; especially coming from a guy who looks like he comes from the early 2000s. But he did have a point. Lunch here I come.

"Listen as much I like our clown session, I gotta go. Besides, I got to check in on all my classes before the day is done. See ya." I said heading to the other way of the hallway. Before I leave, I gave her a fist bump. She raised an eyebrow before accepting it back. Awkward as ever.

"Hey, you do realize we just become friends, you don't have to go alone at lunch. You got C Lunch?" She asked to which I nodded. "Well, hope your day goes by great." She said with no hint of sarcasm at all.

"Hey! So do you." I said to her as I began my trek to the lunchroom. As I continue to walk, I felt like something just happen. I don't know what it is. It was already overwhelming but now...it felt like things are looking up. Just don't stand out Drew, Don't stand out...

* * *

**And this is where I end my chapter. Sorry guys if I kept you guys waiting, since I was suppose to upload July 12 but I had to finished this and so far it did work. Maybe I'm a bit confident and honestly I did feel like it might not work. It's my first project I ever work on for real. Regardless I hope you guys enjoy it and here's some references to catch.**

**1\. The Name Stockman might be familiar to those who watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Let's just say I have plans for them in the future. One step at a time**

**2\. ...think of him as a 'David'. Idk maybe a 'Gordo'.**

**3\. Daddy Issues, Prankster with a naughty list?What could this be. **

**Now with that out of the way, Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 is next. Now let's see how far we'll go on the next chapter of First Contact Book 1 Origins. **

.co/

**_On a serious note, please Donate and help out those that need help. If you can, but if not I understand, just be aware. _**

**_Shadowwaker54 signing out. _**


End file.
